Tuntung
by mesti
Summary: Aneh... Kenapa aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama denganmu, Ash? For Infantrum FFC: Semanis Aren


Disclaimer: Banana Fish adalah hak cipta dan hak milik Yoshida Akimi. Saya sih, cuma bisa bermimpi aja Ash bisa hidup bahagia bersama Eiji T_T

Fic ini terinspirasi dari komik pendek "That Summer" yang dimuat dalam Illustration Book Angel Eyes yang, lagi-lagi, merupakan karya Yoshida-sensei.

Fanfic ini saya tulis untuk Infantrum FFC: Semanis Aren.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuntung<strong>

Ash berdiri dengan senyum lebar di pintu, bertanya, "Sudah siap?"

Aku tertawa. "Ya." Ash terlihat segar dengan kaos oblong bertuliskan _I LOVE NY_ dan celana denim yang telah dipotong hingga selutut. Siapapun pasti tidak akan menduga kalau ini sosok orang yang terbiasa dengan bau mesiu setiap harinya. Dengan rambut pirang platinum dan mata hijaunya, orang-orang tentu akan berpikir Ash adalah seorang model remaja yang sedang berlibur di tempat tujuan wisata favorit di musim panas, Cape Cod.

Hari ini kami akan menikmati waktu luang seharian (dan kalau kusebut luang, itu memang benar-benar luang karena keperluan kami di kota ini sudah selesai sementara kami belum bisa pergi ke kota berikutnya lantaran truk masih perlu diperbaiki). Tempat ini terlalu indah untuk diabaikan begitu saja, dan barangkali kami hanya punya waktu sehari ini untuk bersantai. Bahkan dalam radius jarak yang bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki, yang terlihat adalah hamparan pemandangan yang begitu menggoda untuk diabadikan dengan kamera.

_Mumpung para orang tua sedang pergi, sekalian saja kita jalan-jalan_, begitu kata Ash tadi. Aku segera menyetujui usulannya. Max dan Shorter pergi ke kota untuk mencari aki, sedangkan Pak Ibe memutuskan untuk pergi melihat-lihat daerah sekitar sini sendirian. Aku tidak ingin mengurung diri di rumah Ash dalam cuaca secerah ini. Tidak.

Aku segera mencari celana terpendek yang ada dalam barang bawaanku. Berenang adalah salah satu agenda hari ini. Ash sangat bersemangat saat menceritakan tempat renang favoritnya, salah satu bagian dari aliran sungai biru yang dapat terlihat jelas dari rumah ini. Tepian airnya beriak tenang, dan sungai itu begitu luas dan jernih hingga warna langit terpantul nyaris tepat sama. Bagian dataran di tepi sungai ditumbuhi rumput setinggi lutut dan bunga-bunga liar.

Kami pergi keluar hanya dengan membawa uang seadanya. Dengan langkah ringan dan tanpa ketergesaan, Ash membawaku ke tempat tujuan pertama kami yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari rumah dengan berjalan mendaki.

"Ini tempat favoritku untuk menikmati pemandangan di sini." Ash menepuk-nepuk sebatang pohon yang sepertinya sudah cukup tua, menilik dari diameter batang dan kerimbunannya. "Semua tempat, mulai dari bukit ini sampai sungai dan padang rumput di bawah sana, terlihat jelas dari atas pohon ini."

"Wah..." Pucuk pohon itu terlihat begitu jauh dari tanah. Ash kecil dulu pernah memanjat sampai sana?

"Kau tidak bisa memanjat pohon, Eiji?" Seringai angkuh Ash terlihat menyebalkan, seperti biasanya.

"Enak saja! Kalau sekedar memanjat pohon, aku tidak akan kalah darimu!" Aku segera melompat dan meraih cabang pohon terdekat. Dengan cekatan, aku berpindah dari cabang ke cabang hingga sampai ke dahan tertinggi yang masih cukup kokoh untuk menyangga berat badanku.

"Tidak buruk!" Ash berseru dari bawah. Tak berapa lama ia berhasil menyusulku hingga dahan terdekat dari posisiku saat ini.

Ash sama sekali tidak bohong. Keindahan daerah di bawah sana memang terlihat jelas dari sini.

Kemilau cahaya matahari terpantul pada rerumputan rimbun, hijau cemerlang menyelimuti seluruh bukit hingga ke tepian sungai di bawah sana. Di sana-sini pepohonan rindang tumbuh menyela hamparan rumput, sedikit di bagian atas dan lereng lalu semakin rapat ke arah kaki bukit. Beberapa pohon tampak begitu rindang dan tinggi, barangkali umurnya sudah puluhan tahun. Lalu di ujung kehijauan itu, bentangan biru mengalir anggun. Permukaan airnya yang sedikit beriak memantulkan hamburan cahaya, merefleksikan warna langit dengan nyaris sempurna.

"Apa dulu kau sering mengamati kota dari atas sini, Ash?"

"Ya. Griff mengajariku memanjat pohon saat aku berumur lima tahun. Sejak saat itu, aku sering memanjat pohon-pohon yang ada di sekitar rumah, sampai akhirnya aku menemukan pohon ini sebulan kemudian."

"Hee... di luar dugaan." Aku tertawa.

"Apanya?" Ash mengerutkan kening.

"Kupikir kau tipe anak yang lebih sering tinggal di dalam rumah, membaca buku atau sejenisnya."

"Sama sekali bukan. Waktu kecil dulu, aku sama saja seperti anak-anak lainnya, kok. Memanjat pohon, kejar-kejaran, berenang di sungai..." Ada keragu-raguan dalam raut wajah Ash sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Setidaknya sampai Griffin pergi ke medan perang Vietnam."

"Oh." Aku tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Kau tidak lapar?"

"Apa?" Apa Ash sengaja ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan?

"Atau haus, mungkin? Cuaca sepanas ini, paling enak minum Cola dingin atau makan es krim, kan?"

"Kau membuatku jadi haus."

"Baguslah. Aku tahu toko yang es krimnya enak. Kita juga bisa beli makanan di sana." Ash bergegas turun dari pohon, disusul olehku.

Toko yang direkomendasikan oleh Ash ternyata sedikit di luar dugaanku.

"Gerai _fast food_?" Aku menatap papan nama sederhana dan bangunan kecil yang kini ada di hadapanku.

"Memangnya kenapa? Makanan dan minuman di sini enak-enak. Ah, orang Jepang suka ikan, kan? Kau harus mencoba _Fish and Chips_ buatan toko ini." Dengan cekatan, Ash menyapa penjaga toko dan memesan menu yang direkomendasikannya tadi.

"Nih," Ash menyodorkan sebuah kantong kertas padaku, "bagianmu."

"_Thanks_." Meniru Ash, aku menyantap makanan itu sambil tetap berdiri. Lumayan enak juga. Daging ikan yang dipotong tebal lalu digoreng tepung, dan disantap dengan saus khusus. Ada kentang gorengnya juga. Cocok untuk makan siang.

"Mau Cola? Atau es krim?" Ash bertanya segera setelah kami menghabiskan makanan tadi.

"Dua-duanya." Aku nyengir. Tawaran tadi terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan salah satunya.

"Serakah!" Ash memeriksa sisa uang yang dibawanya." Hm... sepertinya cukup. Tunggu di sini sebentar!"

Selang beberapa menit, ia kembali dengan membawa satu _large size_ Cola dengan dua sedotan di dalamnya, lalu dua porsi es krim empat tingkat.

"Ini... rasa apa saja?" Aku menerima kedua es krim yang disodorkan Ash padaku dan menatapnya takjub.

"_Banana, Pecan, Chocochips, Cherry_. Ini kita makan di pinggir sungai saja."

"_Okay_." Tepian sungai sudah dekat dari sini. Es krim ini tidak akan meleleh (sepenuhnya) sebelum kami sampai di sana.

Ash memilih tempat yang paling nyaman untuk bersantai menikmati minuman. Bagian berumput tebal di bawah pohon rindang yang menghadap langsung ke sungai. Tanpa membuang waktu kami segera duduk dan menikmati es krim terlebih dahulu.

"Apa di Jepang kau juga sering makan _fast food_, Eiji?"

"Kadang-kadang saja. Paling-paling kalau pulang kemalaman sesudah latihan."

"Ah, waktu masih aktif jadi atlet lompat tinggi dulu, ya?"

"Ya." Aneh, hatiku tidak terasa sakit lagi saat membicarakan topik ini. Apa karena yang menyinggung persoalan ini adalah Ash?

"Oh."

Kami membiarkan hening mengisi suasana. Angin sejuk berhembus semilir dari arah sungai, menggoyangkan rerumputan dan ranting-daun pohon. Ash memakan es krimnya pelan-pelan. Es krimku sendiri sudah habis, dan sekarang aku menyeruput Cola yang esnya sudah setengah mencair. Rasa dingin yang segar menjalari tenggorokanku.

"Cola?" Aku segera menawarkan minuman saat Ash berhasil menghabiskan es krimnya.

"_Sure."_

Sama seperti tadi, Ash menikmati minumannya tanpa ketergesaan. Seolah hendak menikmati setiap tetesnya, atau mungkin justru pemandangan di depan kami yang tengah diresapi olehnya? Atmosfer tenang ini terasa nyaris tidak nyata, bila mengingat perjalanan dan kesulitan yang kami alami selama ini.

Sekarang, di tempat ini, tak ada Dino Golzine beserta antek-anteknya yang kejam. Tak ada Banana Fish. Tak ada tembak-menembak. Hanya ada aku dan Ash, dua remaja laki-laki yang tengah bermalas-malasan menikmati libur musim panas.

Saat ini, kami hanyalah anak laki-laki biasa.

"Siap untuk berenang, Eiji?" Ash memecahkan keheningan.

"Ya."

Sambil tertawa-tawa, kami berlari ke bibir sungai dan menceburkan diri. Masih dengan pakaian lengkap yang kami pakai dari rumah tadi. Air sungai terasa begitu sejuk di kulit, kontras dengan udara panas bulan Agustus.

"Asin!" Aku berseru kaget saat mengecap sedikit air yang masuk ke mulutku. "Kau yakin ini sungai, Ash?"

"Ini memang sungai, tepatnya sungai berair asin, _Kakak._" Mulut jahat Ash tampaknya tidak berubah. "Ada dua sungai berair asin di Cape Cod, dan ini salah satunya. _Bass River_. Dinamai begitu karena banyak ikan Bass di sungai ini."

"Eh? Ikan Bass... berarti sungai ini tempat terkenal bagi penggemar olahraga memancing?"

"Memang. Sekitar lima ratus meter dari sini malah ada titik pemancingan yang sangat terkenal. Ingin mencobanya?"

"Sepertinya menarik." Ya, kampung halaman Ash benar-benar mengagumkan. Suasananya jauh berbeda dengan New York yang ramai dan hingar-bingar oleh kesibukan manusia.

"Kalau begitu nanti sore atau besok pagi saja. Mungkin di rumah masih ada peralatan memancing yang sering kupakai dulu."

Aku membuat catatan dalam kepala untuk membawa satu benda lagi selain alat pancing: kamera. Pemandangan di sekitar sini terlalu indah untuk tidak diabadikan.

Kami terus berenang dengan santai sambil sesekali bercanda dan saling melemparkan ejekan. Lidah tajam Ash benar-benar sulit dikalahkan, terutama olehku. Tapi, setelah beberapa lama berinteraksi dengannya dan terlibat dalam rentetan peristiwa yang menegangkan, aku mulai terbiasa dengan pembawaan sinisnya itu. Bukannya takut, aku malah jadi menganggap sikapnya itu lucu. Dan sedikit manis, mungkin.

Mungkin sudah sejam berlalu sejak kami mulai berenang tadi. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu pasti, yang jelas aku mulai lelah. Kelopak mataku juga mulai terasa berat. Agaknya cuaca musim panas memang membuat orang jadi mudah capek dan mengantuk.

"Ash, aku sudah lelah. Dan mengantuk."

"Ah, orang tua memang payah. Terutama staminanya."

Ash ituu! Kenapa cuma di saat-saat seperti ini dia ingat kalau aku lebih tua darinya?

"Ya sudah, ayo istirahat."

Kami berenang ke pinggir sungai dan berjalan tergesa ke bawah pohon tadi. Kelopak mataku rasanya sudah tidak mau diajak kompromi.

"Sebelumnya, buka dulu _T-shirt_mu biar sekalian kujemur. Dengan matahari seterik ini, pasti sudah kering saat kita pulang nanti."

Aku bergegas membuka kaosku dan menyerahkannya pada Ash. Dengan segera aku menjatuhkan diri ke rerumputan, berbaring, dan memejamkan mata. Aku masih mendengar suara gemerisik rumput saat Ash berbaring di sampingku, tapi setelah itu lelap benar-benar menguasaiku. Pulas.

Karena itulah, kupikir aku tengah bermimpi saat mendengar kata-kata itu.

_Kenapa aku merasa tenang saat bersamamu?_

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka kelopak mataku yang masih terasa sedikit berat. Hal pertama yang kusadari adalah pandangan Ash yang lekat padaku.

"Tadi... kamu bicara sesuatu, Ash?"

"Bicara apa?" Ash memutar badan, memunggungiku.

"Seperti... kenapa aku merasa tenang saat bersamamu, mungkin?"

"Jadi, kau mendengarnya." Suara Ash terdengar begitu datar dan jauh. Mendadak aku merasa cemas. Apa aku sudah membuatnya tersinggung? Apa tadi itu bukan hal yang ia ingin aku mendengarnya?

Apa aku sudah melukai egonya?

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku cuma... heran." Suara Ash begitu pelan, seolah hanya ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. "Padahal kau tidak menguasai ilmu bela diri apapun. Tidak mahir menggunakan senjata apapun. Kau malah tidak pernah memegang senjata api sebelum bertemu denganku. Kau juga tidak ahli mengatur strategi pertempuran. Tapi kenapa..." Ia menghela nafas. "Kenapa aku merasa tenang saat bersamamu?"

Ah, itu rupanya. Aku memang bukan tipe orang yang bisa diandalkan. Walaupun umurku lebih tua, tapi Ash justru lebih dewasa dan jauh lebih bisa diandalkan. Meski berniat membantunya, yang kulakukan selama ini justru hanya merepotkan dan menambah beban Ash.

Tapi, Ash malah merasa tenang bersamaku?

Aku beringsut duduk mendekatinya. "Kau tahu? Aku juga sering memikirkan hal itu. Kenapa aku merasa tenang saat bersamamu?"

"Karena aku bisa diandalkan, kan?" Seingai menyebalkan Ash jelas-jelas ditujukan untuk menggodaku.

"Kamu itu yaa!" Aku melayangkan tinju ke bahunya, namun ditangkis Ash dengan tangkas.

"Sudahlah, akui saja kalau aku memang lebih bisa diandalkan, _Kakak_." Hari ini sudah dua kali Ash menggunakan panggilan itu untuk mengejekku.

"Kalau cuma karena itu, kenapa aku tidak sakit hati saat kau menyinggung soal lompat tinggi? Padahal sebelumnya aku selalu merasa menjadi pecundang tiap kali ada yang membicarakan soal itu. Aku ini atlet gagal. Gagal." Aku tertawa getir. "Tapi, kalau kau yang membicarakannya, kenapa aku baik-baik saja? Kenapa aku tidak lagi merasa sakit?"

"Karena semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama kita bersama?" Ash tertawa pelan. "Tidak tahu kenapa, aku merasa seperti itu."

"Aku juga."

"Hei, udaranya jadi tidak enak, nih." Ash mengibas-ngibaskan tangan ke arahku. "Kita jadi kelihatan seperti _gay_."

"Sembarangan, aku _straight_, tahu!"

Ash tertawa keras saat aku kembali berusaha memukulnya. Ya, _berusaha_ menjadi kata kunci di sini, karena ia jauh lebih gesit dalam mengelak atau menangkis pukulanku.

"Sudahlah, daripada marah-marah, lebih baik kita kembali ke rumah untuk mencari alat pancing. Tapi kaubilang ingin coba memancing di sungai ini, kan?" Ash bergegas berdiri, lalu menyambar dua kaos putih dan melemparkan salah satunya padaku. "Nih, cepat pakai!"

Tepat seperti perkiraannya tadi, _T-shirt_ ini memang sudah kering.

Ash segera berlari ke arah lereng bukit tempat rumahnya berada, tepat setelah ia mengenakan kaosnya. "Ayo cepat! Cepat!"

"Tunggu, Ash!"

* * *

><p>AN: Entah kepala saya kebentur dimana sampai-sampai milih fandom Banana Fish untuk latihan nulis fluff. Padahal jelas-jelas saya nggak bakat nulis fluff, malah milih Banana Fish yang genrenya tragedy *headdesk* Semoga fic ini masih layak untuk disebut fluff T_T

Ah, ya, kata tuntung yang saya pakai untuk judul fic ini mempunyai arti: mencurahkan (perasaan hati, kasih sayang, dsb). Sebenarnya ada beberapa definisi, tapi yang saya gunakan adalah yang ini.

Apa? Ada bau-bau sho-ai di fic ini? Jangan salahkan saya, salahkan saja fandomnya *dilempar Banana Fish 19 volume* Hubungan Ash-Eiji itu emang udah ambigu dari sananya. Persahabatan yang begitu erat, namun tidak cukup untuk dikategorikan ke dalam percintaan. Jadi yaah... saya rasa fic ini tidak bergenre romance (bahkan meski hanya untuk genre kedua).

Untuk fic selanjutnya, sepertinya saya akan kembali ke teritori kegelapan *tepar*


End file.
